


Noon at the Club

by graceskeen



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Keenler - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceskeen/pseuds/graceskeen
Summary: Ressler and Keen go undercover and must resort to interesting tactics to keep their cover alive. Keenler sexual tension and slight fluff. Eventually hot sex.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. A New Case

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a slight AU with Liz having left Tom and Agnes never happening. My first ever fic and first time writing sex, so let me know how it is and how well I wrote the characters!

Elizabeth Keen awoke suddenly to a loud knock on her door. Startled, she got up and looked at her phone. 3 a.m.? Who could possibly-

“Good morning Lizzie!” A familiar voice called from the next room over. Raymond Reddington did not often indulge himself in acceptable social practices, waiting to be invited in being one of them. Red made his way into the bedroom as Liz slowly made her way out of bed. 

“What could you possibly need right now Red”

“I have a case for you, Lizzie”

“A case! Raymond, its 3 in the morning”

“I know, but unfortunately this cannot wait. An associate of mine has gotten himself into a bit of trouble with the Russians, and I think this is the perfect opportunity to take down some members of the Russian mafia. There will be an exchange of, um, goods occurring at exactly noon tomorrow at the Crystal Nightclub in DC, and you need to be there.”

“Goods?”

“My associate. It seems he’s found himself kidnapped after a drug deal gone wrong. You’ll need to go undercover as patrons at the nightclub in order to get close to them and intercept the exchange. I get my associate, and you get some drug dealers and human traffickers. Sounds terrific, doesn’t it?”

“Woah woah woah, patrons, who’s going with me?”

“Ah, yes I almost forgot. Donald! Come on over and join the fun”

Donald Ressler slowly entered Liz’s apartment, groggy but also careful to make sure he wasn’t intruding on her privacy. He entered her bedroom to find Liz in just a tank top and shorts, still sitting in bed. He was also looking out of character, with his sweatpants and ruffled blonde hair. 

“Ressler?” Asked Liz, initially confused as to why Red would bring him here, and more so why Ressler agreed to come with him 

“Elizabeth, meet your date, Donald Greenfeld. I figured that two young, attractive people at the club wouldn’t raise too much suspicion, I suggest the two of you get to know each other on a more, personal, level before the mission. I’ll see you both at the Post Office at 8a.m. sharp!”

Reddington made his way out of her apartment, leaving just her and Ressler alone in her bedroom. Liz knew that this would be a tough assignment for both of them; they both knew that the other had feelings for them at one point, but neither would admit it.


	2. Interesting Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Ressler have to make a quick decision and resort to interesting tactics to keep their cover alive when Volkov's men catch them.

Liz and Ressler drove to the Post Office together that morning, stopping for coffee on the way there. When they arrived, Aram, Samar, and Cooper were ready to be briefed by Reddington. 

“The main man you are looking for is named Rurik Volkov. He’s a high ranking member of the cartel with whom you’ll be getting acquainted with. Volkov is not known for his negotiation tactics, so it was not surprising when he kidnapped my associate when he attempted to strike a deal. Deals are not something Volkov is willing to consider. Now, Lizzie and Donald, you’ll be posing as two young people on a first date, seeming so caught up in one other that you couldn’t possibly have any ulterior motives. You’ll make your way to the west exit and down the stairs to the underground storage area. That’s where the exchange will occur.”

“That’s it?” Ressler asked. 

“Yes, Donald, that’s it. Once you confirm they are there the FBI will send in their men to apprehend the Russians and I will send in mine to retrieve my associate. Any other questions? Good, I have an appointment in Georgetown to buy a new jet. The old one is getting a bit outdated, and the new speciality jets on the market are absolutely wonderful!”

Liz and Ressler each went home to find some clothes for their undercover mission. As she was picking out her clothes, Liz couldn’t help but consider what Ressler would think of her dress, and she even went so far as to want to impress him a little. She settled on a skin tight black dress that was just barely long enough. She curled her hair and pinned it up, and topped off her look with silver heels and some red lipstick. Ressler was coming to pick her up at 11, so she waited for him. 

At 11 sharp Ressler showed up at Liz’s door. Liz grabbed her badge and gun and walked out to meet him. At his first sight of her, Ressler was speechless. Seeing Liz like this reminded him more of his feelings for her, but he knew he couldn’t act on them. 

“Hey,” said Liz as she got into the car. 

“Hey,” replied Ressler and, after a short pause, “Wow, Keen, you look...beautiful - I mean - sorry,“ he froze, not realizing the words that came out of his mouth. 

“It’s ok,” laughed Keen. “You clean up quite well yourself,” she remarked as she brushed her hand over his chest, giving his tie an almost imperceptible tug. She thought the same of him, in his white shirt with rolled up sleeves and black dress pants that were probably a size too small. As she moved her hand away their eyes met for a second, but Ressler quickly cleared his throat and mumbled something about how they should get going. 

When they arrived at the nightclub, Liz and Ressler did their best to act like a couple. As they walked toward the front entrance, Liz could feel Ressler put his hand on her lower back and guide her. Just that small gesture made her mind go wild. How am I going to do this AND try to catch a criminal, she thought. When they entered the club they headed for the bar to find seats that faced the west exit. Ressler put his arm around Liz, and Liz leaned into him. There was nobody watching, but they both kept up their cover anyway. 

“We think Volkov just went out the East exit.” Their thoughts were interrupted by Samar’s voice. “He should be heading down to the storage area; you can cut him off if you go through the West exit now.”

The two got up, and Liz grabbed Ressler’s hand as they walked toward the exit. To the unassuming eye, it probably looked like two lovers looking to find somewhere a little more private. They went through the door and made their way down the hallway toward the stairs and went down to the level where the storage was. Peeking around the corner, they could see a man who looked like Volkov surrounded by several armed men and a man with a hood over his head in front of him. “That’s them,” Liz whispered to Ressler.

“Yup, let’s call it in” Ressler took out his phone to make the call, alerting Reddington and the SWAT team to breach. But as he was putting his phone away, he dropped it, the noise echoing throughout the huge storage room. 

“What was that?” Said a voice with a thick Russian accent. “Check it out”

Shit. Thought Ressler as he could hear footsteps coming towards them. “Here” said Liz, dragging him halfway up the stairs to a landing. Volkov’s men were approaching, and they were out of time. “I’m sorry” said Liz, and before Ressler could respond she grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, her head finding its way close to his neck. “I’m sorry but this needs to be convincing if we’re gonna make it out of here alive”

Liz tightened her grip on Ressler’s collar and kissed him roughly on the lips. Shocked, Ressler took a few seconds to respond, but kissed her back in a way he hoped would look convincing, but still hoping to keep the situation somewhat professional. Liz made her way from his lips down to his neck, nearly biting him as she sucked on his skin. Ressler couldn’t help but let out a little moan as he moved one hand lower on her back down to her butt and lifted her dress as the other hand began exploring her chest. Liz was surprised by this but didn’t show it as she began unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt and kissing his chest. They could hear Volkov’s men pass them by, one of them muttering “son of a bitch,”. 

Despite this signal that they were in the clear they continued kissing. “Want to - make sure - ahh - they don’t - oh - suspect anything” muttered Ressler between kisses. Liz pushed herself further into him, and Ressler tried to move away and reposition himself, but it was too late as Liz had noticed his body’s reaction to the situation. 

“Keeping it professional, huh?” she teased as she played with his belt buckle. Ressler didn’t know what to think, if this was part of the act or not, but he wasn’t complaining. He grabbed Liz and turned them around, pushing her against the wall. As he did, she put her leg in between his, grazing his crotch as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. 

“We’ve got them. Reddington’s man and Volkov. Great job” Samars voice interrupted them again. They immediately stopped, relieved that there were no cameras where they were. 

“Sorry,” said Liz. “I went a little too far.”

“Yeah” Ressler cleared his throat. “Me too”

They made their way to the surveillance van where the rest of the task force was camped out. After they were debriefed on the outcome, they were told to go home and be ready to work tomorrow morning. 

As Liz made her way back to her car, she ran into Reddington, beaming with success after rescuing his friend. “Great job, Lizzie. I knew you could do it. I didn’t know it would take such a toll on your appearance. I am truly sorry if you needed to take part in any unnecessary altercations. Donald, too, looked like he had a lot of bruises. I wish you two a safe recovery.” He said this with a smirk, clearly understanding what had occurred. It was then that she realized her completely ruined hair and makeup and the lipstick stains up and down Ressler’s face and neck, and that the task force saw all of this when they returned to the van. Mortified, Liz went to get her car and go home when she remembered she had driven with Ressler. Damn it, she thought, and went to find him.


	3. A Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Ressler drive home together after what happened at the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex, just a warning

Liz and Ressler drove home in silence, not wanting to talk about the day’s events. When they arrived at Liz’s apartment, she didn’t get out. “We need to talk about this,” she said. “I can’t let this cause more of a problem than it already is”

“What is there to talk about? You made a judgement call to keep us alive. Nothing more.” said Ressler casually

“Nothing more” she laughed. “Sure, it started out like that, but you and I both know we could have been just as convincing without going as far as we did.” After an awkward pause, Ressler spoke:

“You’re right, Keen. It was more. I’ve wanted to do something like that with you for a long time. But with Tom and everything going on I felt like I would have been taking advantage of you. Which is kinda what I did, I guess”

“Maybe, but I don’t want you to be sorry for it. I’m just as guilty as you, and I’ve wanted it for a long time, too..” her voice trailed off

Ressler looked over at her in the passenger's seat and placed his hand under her chin. He slowly moved toward her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before backing away. 

“Do you want to come in?” she asked?

“Are you sure? I don’t know if that’s a good idea-“

“Of course it’s not,” she grinned flirtatiously. “Come on”

They got out of her car and towards her front door. The door had barely closed behind them when Liz again grabbed Ressler by the collar and pushed him against the door. “Not this time,” whispered Ressler as he pushed her off of him and against the wall before she could kiss him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and kissed her for real this time, not for an assignment. He kept her hands above her head with one hand as his lips moved down her neck and his other hand brushed all the way down her side

Unable to use her hands to control herself, Liz cried out in pleasure as Ressler began working at the zipper of her dress. She stopped for a moment to step out of it then picked up where she left off, now starting to kiss Ressler’s neck, leaving a mark on each section she went to. 

“Keen…” Ressler knew this was a bad idea, but did little in the way of stopping it. He picked her up and led her toward the couch. Liz objected before he could put her down.

“Be-bedroom” she managed to choke out. Not in a position to object, Ressler kept carrying her all the way to the bedroom and put her down on the bed. Without wasting any time, he quickly finished undressing her and started working with his mouth between her legs. He started out slowly, just brushing his hand over her clit and inner thighs, but quickly progressed to putting one, two, and then three fingers inside of her. Liz, who hadn’t had much action since Tom, lasted only a minute before reaching her breaking point, screaming Ressler’s name as she let go with his fingers inside of her. 

Barely able to breathe, Liz managed to get up and get on top of Ressler, who was still fully clothed, much to his displeasure. His dress pants that were already a size too small were painful against his erection that he’d now had for several minutes. 

Liz approached Ressler much more slowly than he had her. She leaned down to kiss him slowly, and then gently removed his tie and unbuttond his shirt, kissing his chest where each button was after undoing it. 

“Can you-”

“Shh.” replied Liz seductively, “I’m gonna take my time with you this time.”

Disappointed, Ressler complied, his crotch becoming increasingly more painful with every second. Liz finally removed his shirt, and began working on his pants. She removed his belt and undid his pants, pulling them down past his aching cock. She began massaging him through his boxers. Ressler moaned uncontrollably and completely lost his train of thought before he was able to warn Liz.

“Kee-” Ressler came without warning in his boxers. Liz laughed, “I haven’t seen that happen to someone since high school,” she teased.

Ressler groaned, clearly embarrassed, but Liz was flattered that she turned him on this much. She used his boxers to clean up the rest of the mess and pushed him off of her, allowing him to be on top. He positioned himself over her, tenderly kissing her mouth and breasts before gently pushing himself into her. He grabbed both of her hands and kissed her as he began thrusting into her faster. She couldn’t help but moan as she had not felt this good in years, even with Tom. A minute or two later she came again, with Ressler following shortly after.

Exhausted, they laid down in the bed and wrapped their arms around each other, each wondering what this would be like in the morning.


	4. Epilogue

Ressler woke up to the sound of the shower running and a hand stroking his already hard cock. He was still turned on from the night before, and Liz wasn’t going to give him a chance to move away before he came all over her back. “Damn it,” he said.

“Don’t worry,” Liz turned around to kiss him on the cheek, the shower’s nice and warm. Ressler removed his arm from around her and they made their way into the shower. Before Liz could kiss him again as they got in, Ressler stopped her.

“I’m sorry about what I said yesterday.”

“What?”

“When I apologized for saying you were beautiful. I meant it, and I want you to know that. You’re beautiful, and I hope you have as many regrets about this as I do - none.”

“I don’t have any regrets,” she paused to look him in the eyes before kissing him. “Except that it took this long.”

….

When Liz and Ressler arrived at the Post Office later that day they were greeted by Reddington as they got off the elevator.

“I am delighted that the two of you have worked out your differences,” he said, clearly eyeing the very prominent marks on Ressler’s neck. “I’m sure this will allow things to be much easier in the future; the sexual tension between you two was making an impressive case to be on the Blacklist. It was criminal, really, that neither of you noticed it. Anyways, we have a case. I’m sure the rest of the taskforce will share my opinion and observation!”

Liz and Ressler looked at each other before Ressler grabbed her hand as they walked into the Post Office.


End file.
